Battle City Rules
The Battle City Rules, known as the Super Expert Rules in the manga, were enforced by Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba during the second season of [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] during the Battle City tournament. They are as follows: * Participants must have a ranking of at least five out of eight stars (manga) or level four out of five (anime) to receive a free Duel Disk, which is required to participate. * Players must play with a Deck of at least forty cards. * Players begin with 4000 Life Points. * Players can only have up to 6 cards in his or her hand unless the card "Infinite Cards" is in play on his/her side of the field. * One Normal Summon is allowed per player per turn. Monsters can be Summoned in face-up Attack Position, face-up Defense Position or face-down Defense Position. * Level 4 or below monsters can be Summoned during a Normal Summon. * Level 5-6 monsters needed one Tribute in order to Normal Summon. * Level 7-9 monsters required two Tributes to Normal Summon. * Level 10+ monsters required three Tributes to normal summon (e.g "The Winged Dragon of Ra", Level 10). * When a Fusion Monster is Tributed, that monster is counted as a number of monsters equal to the number of Fusion Material Monsters that were used. * Fusion Monsters must wait one turn after they are Summoned before they can attack, though the "Quick Attack" card can be used to circumvent this. * If an opponent had no monsters in play, the Turn Player is free to attack his/her Life Points directly, reducing their total by the monster's ATK value. * Each player must ante at least their rarest card and a minimum of one Locator Card in their possession. The winner of the duel obtains their opponent's ante'd rarest card and Locator Card as wagered. * The contents of either player's Graveyards are not open knowledge, and an opponent may not look through their opponent's Graveyard. * If you have to discard cards from your hand or Deck, you do not have to show them to your opponent. * You must stick to the tournament's list of forbidden and limited cards. Cards that inflict Effect Damage to the opponent's Life Points, such as "Hinotama" and "Meteor of Destruction", were forbidden. Also, overly powerful monster-killing spells like Raigeki are also forbidden. Only one copy of "Monster Reborn" could be included in one's Deck. * Players were not allowed to use two or more Magic Cards of the same name that increase a card's ATK points within the same turn. * In the manga, the opponent can activate a card or card effect before the Turn Player draws a card. * If a monster is offered as a Tribute by the effect of another card while being attacked by an opponent's monster, the enemy's attack is negated. The Japanese version of the anime calls this rule, "Sacrifice Escape". * Replays are not an established mechanic. If a monster is removed from the field via the effect of a card such as "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" or "Magical Dimension", the attack is simply negated. * Players can set Field Spell Cards in their Spell & Trap Card Zones but when they activate them, they get moved to the Field Card Zone. * Players could activate cards before a player makes a specific move. "Time Seal", for instance, could be activated before the opponent drew a card. * Some cards had the reverse display instructions the ''OCG/''TCG'' has. During Battle City, "Lightforce Sword" revealed the card it removed from play, and "Gold Sarcophagus" removed the card from play face-down. * Field Spell Cards can be activated during the Battle Phase. * A non-Quick Play Spell Card can be activated during the Battle Phase. * A non-Quick Play Spell Card can be activated during your opponent's turn if it was set. * Any card that a player uses will be sent to their Graveyard after they are resolved, Tributed, sent to the Graveyard, or destroyed even if the player was not the owner of that card. * When a Spell or Trap is destroyed by a card effect, it is negated even if the card that destroyed the Spell/Trap doesn't negate its effects. * A monster that becomes an Equip Card is treated as both a monster and an Equip Card. * Effects that require the player and the opponent to have cards in their hand can be activated even if one of the players has no cards in their hand. References Category:Gameplay